Blue Bloods Future Fantasy
by Dream DuMont
Summary: I am creating this work of fiction with a time frame of a couple of years following the season 5 finale'. It assumes that Jamie has been promoted to Sergeant and has chosen to remain in the uniformed division. Erin is a senior ADA and Jenko is now a well respected detective. Additional background will come later. I invite you to follow on twitter, links are in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**What if, what if Eddy Jenko were an up and coming detective in the NYPD. What if she had a continuing interaction with ADA Erin Reagan. What if a story line between them developed a couple of years after the current season finale'. Chapters will be added every two or three days as the story progresses as long as it continues to develop. **

* * *

The young woman in jogging shorts paces herself at mid block so that she will have the light in her favor at the next cross street. It is a warm spring morning, a Saturday morning and there are few people on the Manhattan streets at this time of day so there is little to impede her progress.

Her run began some 3 miles back, at a gym sponsored by the YMCA. The blonde volunteers there, every Saturday morning to teach a self defense class for women. She lives just under 5 miles from the gym, so by running there and back with the class in the middle, she gets in almost 10 miles every Saturday.

This Saturday her 10 mile run is being expanded to just over 12, as she blows past her usual turn toward her apartment and continues toward the Manhattan District Attorney's office. Detective Eddie Jenko's assistance is needed by the Manhattan ADA Erin Reagan on a case they are both involved with.

Jenko had partnered with Erin's brother Jamie as a rookie. After a successful undercover assignment, followed by successfully passing the detectives exam, Eddie earned a promotion to detective and was assigned to the fifty-fourth precinct. She had been on the detective squad for just over a year now and was proving to be very successful, having a knack for sorting through a criminal's bullshit and finding the crumbs of truth.

As she approached the DA building she slowed and made the turn up the concrete steps and through the double glass doors.

Wiping her brow, she entered the ADA's office, where Erin Reagan sat with a furrowed brow looking over stacks of evidence from their current case.

"Good morning detective, I am so sorry for causing you to get out early on a day off." said Erin.

"That's no problem at all ADA Reagan, I teach a self defense class at the Y so this fits in nicely." replied the detective.

"Please, call me Erin and I appreciate it because we might have a problem on the Stephanie Rich murder case and, as you probably know, we finished jury selection yesterday and I have to present our case on Monday morning." explained Erin.

Eddie was the lead investigator and arrested Stephanie Rich for the murder of an ex-boyfriend. She had the young woman dead to rights, with a murder weapon with her fingerprints, a clear motive and excellent opportunity. It should have been an open and shut case.

"What's that bitch," she began before stopping herself, "I'm sorry, what is the defendant claiming now."

"Don't apologize for calling the bitch what she is," chuckled Erin, "but her attorney just added a name to the witness list and she is providing Stephanie with an alibi."

"Is it just me or does some eleventh hour alibi witness sound just a little fishy?" remarked Eddie

"No, it sounds a LOT fishy, but if I can't disprove Allyson Creamer's testimony and burst the alibi, Stephanie will walk." explained Erin.

"Hold on a minute, Allyson Creamer as in the Allyson that was part of the mean girl clique with Stephanie and Hannah Rains and Barbara Clifford." remarked Eddie.

"One in the same," began Erin, "and she's going to claim that she and Stephanie were at her fathers cabin in the Catskills for the entire weekend when Allen Lyle was murdered."

Upon hearing the explanation of the problem, Eddie smiled knowing that she held the key to disputing the so called alibi moving the case forward.

"So, if you don't do anything differently than you have planned, Stephanie's attorney is going to call Allyson to testify for the defense." asked Eddie.

"And after she gives Stephanie an alibi, he'll ask for a dismissal and he'll get it." explained Erin.

"Unless, you can prove that Allyson is lying." continued Eddie.

"In which case, I would move for a bench warrant for perjury," said Erin, "and the bailiff would arrest her on the spot. But I need pretty compelling evidence that its a lie."

"What if I can give you security camera evidence that Allyson Creamer was not in the Catskills when Allen was murdered, but that she was in Atlantic City." smiled Eddie.

"If you can do that, I'll see that you get credit for Allyson's perjury arrest, plus I'll buy you a steak at any restaurant in Manhattan." replied Erin.

"I need on a computer." declared Eddie.

"Use mine," said Erin, stepping from behind the desk. "While you do that, I'm going to the cafeteria for coffee, can I get you something?"

"Fruit juice of any kind would be great." she said as she tapped away on the keyboard.

Ten minutes later, Erin returned to her office, to see the blonde detective sitting behind the ADA's desk with a broad smile on her face. She placed a bottle of papaya juice on the desk beside the detective before taking a seat on the sofa that often served as a bed when the ADA worked late on an important case.

As she settled into the cushions, she said, "Tell me that pretty smile means we have Allyson Creamer dead to rights."

"If she were a man, and for all I know she might be, her nuts would be right there!" said Eddie, holding up her right fist.

"Tell me how." asked Erin.

"Here is a time stamped video from Caesars Atlantic City showing her getting off an elevator at 10:13 AM and entering the casino slots room at 10:17 AM on the morning of the murder."

"Do you have credit card receipts?" asked Erin.

"She didn't use one, her room was comped." explained Eddie, "She used her gamer card however, at various times in the slots room and the cashiers cage between Friday night and Sunday Afternoon"

"There's no doubt that she is lying about the Catskills." gasped Erin.

"None at all." added Eddie.

"But if she used the casino as an alibi for herself, she might change the Catskill story, since we know where she was." Erin said, concerned that the one change would make the alibi viable.

"She doesn't know that I know where she was." smirked Eddie.

"How did you find out if she didn't use that as her alibi?" queried Erin, puzzled about the origin of the damaging information.

"I try not to ask many questions of the peripheral people in an investigation." she explained. "I find that questions provide bits of information which can be beneficial to the suspect in an investigation. When we suspect someone we enter a game of wits with them and our position in that game is enhanced if they are unsure or unaware of our hypothesis. I found her when I checked out her friend Hannah Rains. They were there together, but Hannah used her credit card in the restaurant. And don't worry, she doesn't know we know, I subpoenaed credit card activity for all the persons of interest before I talked to them. I never even asked Hannah or Allyson for an alibi. As far as they know we never considered them as suspects. "

"Wow," exclaimed Erin, "Danny told me you weren't a run of the mill detective, but he was way underselling your ability. I'm impressed Eddie, you have just made my weekend a lot less stressful."

"I'm glad I could help, Erin." you shouldn't have to have a stressful weekend.

"I know you said you said you live close by, but can I give you a ride home?" asked Erin.

"You know what," began Eddie, "I think I'll accept your offer, now that I've cooled off I really should stretch before I run again."

"All I have to do is make copies of this information, and that will only take a second." remarked Erin returning to her desk.

Eddie took a seat on the sofa, as Erin finished up. She was excited that the driven and successful ADA was appreciative of her efforts. As the two women walked out moments later the conversation turned to Eddies classes and her healthy lifestyle.

"I should come to your class," said Erin, "I used to run, but I don't think I can any more."

"Sure you can, Erin," countered Eddy," You're in great shape and have a beautiful body. I would love to have you in my self defense class."

"You know what, can you e-mail me the time and details? I want to let some of your energy rub off on me." said Erin.

"I'll send the information this afternoon!" exclaimed Eddy, placing her hand on Erin's arm as she drove "I look forward to seeing you next Saturday"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are not only welcome but appreciated.**

* * *

Eddie Jenko lay awake watching her bedside clock click toward 5:45 AM. She had planned to be up early to get ready for court but this was ridiculous. She obsessed all weekend, over her testimony, her new evidence, her hair, her clothes.

This case was her first arrest that was prosecuted by Erin Reagan and she wanted it to go well. She held Erin in high regard and wanted very badly to earn the woman's respect. Having partnered with Erin's younger brother as a patrol officer, she had listened intently to Jamie's insights about his sister.

Eddie had read and studied her notes so much that she could recite them verbatim, yet she leafed through her notebook one last time as she dried herself after stepping out of the shower. Later, she practiced the answers she would give as she slipped thigh top stockings onto her legs. Her wardrobe could be described as professional chic, a gray pinstripe skirt and jacket over a bright yellow silk blouse, matching yellow heels and smoke gray stockings.

She pulled her blonde hair back into a french braid rather than the loose shoulder length style she preferred because she felt it more appropriate for court.

Protocol dictated that she informally check in with her precinct commander. This was done to make certain that he was aware that she was in court for the day and unavailable for calls, so Eddie stopped by the five-four for the obligatory hello/goodbye. As she was leaving the squad, she passed the desk of Erin's older brother Danny, a senior detective in the same precinct.

"Hey, Jenko," he said, "good work on that murder case your working on with my sister. She said you really pulled her bacon out of the fire on that phony alibi witness."

"Thanks sergeant," she replied, "that was really nice of her to say, you know I really respect Erin, and it means a lot that she thinks I did good."

"Yeah, she's pretty impressed by you to, she was going on and on yesterday about your work ethic and how you volunteer at the Y and all so I think you got a fan." he said.

"Oh, wow, well I better get to court to testify or she might change her mind." said Eddie as she headed to the door.

"Ya do good work kid." he said, giving her a boost just when she needed it.

Arriving at the courthouse, Eddie found Erin outside the courtroom with two other witnesses, the crime scene investigator and the medical examiner.

She was planning to call the medical examiner first, then the evidence tech. After they finish they would be free to go.

"I'll call you last Eddie, hopefully by 10:00 AM. That should give me time to finish before the judge calls for a recess for lunch. Then the defense will cross examine you after the recess. They're probably going to get to present their case today which means that if you can stay, we'll get to your other testimony today." explained Erin.

"I'll be here whenever you need me ADA Reagan." replied Jenko.

As the other witnesses filed in and out of the courtroom on cue, Eddie remained at the ready and was called just ahead of schedule a little before 10:00. Her testimony went smoothly and just as planned. While they hadn't rehearsed what she was going to say, Eddie was aware of the questions Erin was going to ask and was prepared to answer appropriately.

In addition, Erin provided several questions she expected the defense to ask, so Eddie was well prepped, as Erin finished her examination, for the cross. Looking at his watch, the judge surprised Erin by instructing the defense attorney to begin his cross examination rather than breaking for lunch.

He simply asked for clarification on a few of the details that Eddie provided and to both Erin's and Eddie's surprise, ended his cross examination after barely half an hour. As Eddie left the stand and walked toward the door, Erin stood and pronounced, "The prosecution rests, your honor."

"Court will stand in recess until 2:00 PM at which time the defense will present its case." said the judge, as he pounded his gavel.

As Eddie stepped into the hallway, she stepped aside as the crowd from the gallery were exiting behind her. A couple of reporters cam to her asking questions about her testimony. To which she gave the standard "I can't comment on an ongoing case."

Her answer didn't stem the tide of questions however and she repeated it again and again. As Erin exited the courtroom, she immediately saw the reporters questioning Eddie and heard Eddie repeatedly state, "As I have said, I can't comment on an open case."

"But now that the case has gone to trial, isn't it closed?" asked another reporter.

Erin listened intently as the detective responded.

"Come on, I have seen you here covering cases for at least a couple of years. You haven't learned enough about the system to know the case is open until it has been adjudicated." said Eddie, "Now, if ya want to know what I'm having for lunch, I'll be happy to tell ya, but please, stop wasting my time and your breath asking questions you already know I can't answer, otherwise I'll think you're only trying to trip me up and cause me to make a mistake you can write about."

With that, the reporters silently turned away from the detective allowing Erin to reach her and whisper, "I'd be interested in what you're having for lunch, detective."

"I'm having the fruit salad from that little cafeteria around the corner," smiled Eddie, "would you care to join me ADA Reagan?"

"I would, Detective Jenko," said Erin, "but there's one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"That when we are outside this building, I can call you Eddie and you will call me Erin." she said.

"Deal." replied Eddie extending her hand to 'shake on it'.

It was a short walk down the block and around the corner to the nondescript lunch counter that Eddie spoke of. As the two women found an out of the way both for 2 Erin said, "I've been working in that courthouse for ten years and my office is across the street, but I never even knew this lunch counter was here."

"Jamie and I actually found this place while we were on foot patrol, must have been my first week on the job." explained Eddie.

"I've always wanted to ask one of my brother's partners how it was working with them, but I've always been kind of afraid to." confided Erin.

"I've enjoyed the time I spent with Jamie and with Danny." said Eddie.

"I didn't know you worked with Danny." said Erin.

"We've had a couple of cases we worked together," she explained, "I was still trying to get my bearings in the detective squad, but Danny helped a lot." Then she went on to say, "I can say that Danny and Jamie have quite different styles of work, I guess would be the best way of putting it."

"I think I know exactly what you mean." laughed Erin.

"I have to ask you though," said Eddie, feeling the bond with Erin growing, "how was it growing up as the only girl in that house?"

Erin laughed as she remembered her teen years saying, "Lets just say, it was a challenge, especially for any boys that came along and asked me out."

"How about you, Eddie," asked Erin. "Tell me about your family."

"Oh wow, my family," sighed Eddie, "lets just say polar opposite of yours. I'm an only child. I grew up... with means shall we say. Then I find out my father is a crook and now he's in federal prison and I send my mom money so she can make ends meet."

"I'm sorry Eddie, I shouldn't have pried." said Erin.

"No, no Erin, its fine." said Eddie, "I don't hide it, I don't like secrets, our life is what it is, and you do your best with what you have and don't begrudge someone who has more."

"That's a really healthy attitude Eddie." replied Erin.

The women sat silently eating their lunch for a few moments before Eddie broke the silence.

"It seems we are developing a sort of professional friendship Erin and I think I should tell you something," began Eddie, "that might have a bearing on that friendship."

"Please go on" responded Erin.

"Jamie probably didn't mention it, but I'm gay Erin," Said Eddie, "and I would completely understand if you want to keep your distance. I just thought you should know and not be surprised."

Erin didn't hesitate, "You know Eddie, Jamie didn't mention it, so I wasn't aware. I do appreciate you telling me, but not so that I can potentially protect myself."she continued, "I appreciate you having enough confidence in me and feeling that we are close enough that you can share personal details with me. I'm honored in fact."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope to make updates on a regular basis, most likely weekly, for as long as the ideas are coming to me. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Erin Reagan was certain that Stephanie Rich murdered her former boyfriend Allen Lyle. She weighed all the evidence brought to her by Detective Eddie Jenko, and was able to establish a case that would convict the CUNY freshman for shooting Lyle outside his Manhattan apartment on a Friday evening in March.

The shooting took place at Lyle's reserved parking spot outside his apartment building. The murder weapon was recovered a few hundred feet away and was found to have Stephanie Rich's finger prints on it. Her finger prints were also found inside the victims BMW, where he was known to keep the weapon.

There had been a recent breakup that had proven to be somewhat contentious, resulting in the victim applying for a restraining order against the defendant.

As Jenko and Reagan walked the short distance back to the courthouse from their impromptu lunch the discussion hadn't been about the case. In fact, both women were oddly able to push thoughts of the murder trial to the backs of their minds for ninety minutes and just enjoy a casual lunch and good company. Unfortunately, recess was over now and it was time to get back to the real world.

"Do I need to stay here, in case you need me back on the stand?" asked Detective Jenko, whose testimony had concluded just before lunch.

"I don't think you'll have to testify any further. I know that I won't need you to unless the defense comes up with something unexpected." said Erin.

"In that case, I'm going to head back to the precinct," replied Jenko, "but don't forget, self defense class is Saturday Morning at 8:00 AM. Wear comfortable workout clothes."

"I'll be there," replied Reagan, "by the way, I'm going to owe you a steak after this trial, how does Friday work for you?"

"Friday is open for me." answered Eddie.

"I'll call you." promised Erin.

As Detective Jenko left the courtroom, the bailiff instructed the gallery members to stand as the judge entered and called the session to order. Immediately, the defense attorney called Allyson Creamer as the first witness for the defense. Erin smiled, slyly knowing that she would soon be springing the trap on the entire defense strategy. Springing the trap that Eddie Jenko had so skillfully laid out.

On the witness stand, Miss Creamer spun her story exactly as she had in the deposition that was provided to the DA's office. Her claim was that she and Stephanie Rich departed her parents Rosewood home on Friday afternoon for the drive to the family's vacation home in the Catskills. They arrived there shortly after 6:00 PM and remained there until Sunday afternoon, only going out for a daily hike and to bring in firewood.

The defense pointed out that the murder was committed between 9:00 and 9:30 on Friday night, making it impossible for Stephanie to have committed the crime.

There were other supporting questions and details supplied by the witness, and after about half an hour Erin was allowed to cross examine the witness.

"Ms. Creamer, where is your families cabin located?" asked Erin.

"In the Catskills, like I said." replied the obnoxious witness.

"Yes, I'm aware you said the Catskills," countered Erin, "but that answer is rather vague, after all the Catskills encompass more than 5000 square miles and several towns, like Kingston, Roxbury, Saugerties even Woodstock, so could you be a more specific about where in the Catskills this cabin is located?"

"Its in Woodland Valley." replied the young woman.

"So that would be near Phoenicia?" Asked Erin.

"Yes."

"What is the usual driving time from your parent's home in Rosewood to the Cabin."

"Around three or three and a half hours usually."

"And on the day in question was it an average drive?" she asked

"Yes, about three hours." she replied.

"And you are certain that this trip was taken on the same day that Allen Lyle was murdered, There is no chance you are confusing another trip you and Stephanie made?"

"No ma'am, as soon as we got back we heard about Allen being killed."

Having established a basis for her cross examination, Erin stepped back to her desk and retrieved a photograph printed from the security camera image.

"Ms. Creamer could you examine this photograph and tell the court if you will, if you recognize it as a photograph of you." said Erin, handing the 8x10 to the woman.

After looking at the photo for several seconds, she said, "It, looks like me."

"Yes, it does, but can you confirm that the photograph is you?"

"Yes, it is me." replied Allyson.

Handing another copy to the defense team, Erin smiled and said, "Your Honor, at this time I would like this photograph entered into evidence as prosecution exhibit 12."

"So ordered," replied the judge.

"Have you ever visited Caesars Resort and Casino in Atlantic City, Ms Creamer?" asked Erin

"Objection, relevance, your honor." shouted the defense counsel.

"Your Honor, I will show that the witness could not have been in the Catskill cabin on the night in question because she was at Caesars Resort in Atlantic City." countered Erin.

"Overruled," announced the Judge, "witness will answer."

"Yes, I have been there."

"I'll ask you again," began Erin, "and I urge you to remember that you are under oath, are you certain that this trip was taken on the same day that Allen Lyle was murdered?"

"No ma'am, I'm not certain when the trip to the mountains was."she replied.

"You were not with Stephanie Rich on the night Allen Lyle was murdered were you?" said Erin.

"No Ma'am."

"Prosecution has no other questions for this witness." said Erin.

As simply as that, Erin had completely demolished the defenses entire strategy. There were other witness that afternoon. Defense experts that tried to downplay the physical evidence, but none were any match for the prosecution. At the end of the day, the defense rested and the judge called for a recess until the following morning.

The next day held closing arguments, which were rather short considering the evidence, and the case was turned over to the jury. By the end of the day, there was a guilty verdict and Erin was on the phone with Eddie.

Eddie Jenko was sitting in an unmarked car with another detective when her cell phone buzzed. She recognized Erin's number, but didn't want to make the call sound personal, so she answered simply, "Jenko."

"Hey Eddie, can you talk?" said Erin.

"Hello, ADA Reagan." she began "no, I'm not busy, we're just sitting on a stakeout."

"So you aren't alone, I just wanted to let you know that the jury deliberated less than an hour and came back with a guilty verdict." said Erin.

"Oh that's great!" exclaimed Eddie, "What about the friend, Allyson Creamer, did she purger herself?"

"No," sighed Erin "I had to give her an opportunity to change her testimony and she did, so she dodged that charge. But that doesn't change Friday night, we're still going to Delmonico's. I'm was thinking I would pick you up at 7:30, if you'll just text me your address when you get a chance."

Not wanting to get into a discussion with someone else in the car, Eddie simply said, "I'll send that to you as soon as I can."

"Good," replied Erin, sounding almost giddy. "Oh, by the way, Nikki will be home from college on Friday to, do you mind if I bring her along?"

"Oh of course not, I have no problem with that at all." replied Eddie.

"Good, we'll talk again before Friday night, you stay safe, bye Eddie." said Erin.

"Thank you ADA Reagan, I will, you have a good day." replied Eddie.

Eddie was thrilled that Erin was obviously excited about seeing her on Friday, but she wondered about Nikki coming along. Could Erin be bringing her to act as a buffer, or did she want Eddie to meet her. The detective decided that she wouldn't be able to come to a conclusion about that question until Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**The friendship between Erin and Eddie develops slowly and Erin learns of Nikki's plans for law school.**

* * *

During her four and a half years with the NYPD Eddie Jenko had been very careful about sharing the truth of her sexual orientation. Being a very private person, she had very few close personal friends. There were many who considered her a good professional friend, what could be described as a "friend at work". She cultivated professional relationships, always doing her part and more, going that extra mile. Her work ethic was reflected in her successes as an NYPD detective.

Erin Reagan recognized the detectives commitment to the law. She was smart, articulate and dedicated to her profession. She was exactly the type of detective Erin wanted to be on her investigative staff. As luck would have it, Erin had recently learned that one of her senior investigators would be retiring in under a month.

With her last final of the summer term at George Washington University behind her, Nikki Boyle was looking forward to a few weeks with her family. She missed her mother, but in reality, the one person she missed the most was Grandpa Frank Reagan. The twenty-two year old was Frank's oldest grandchild and only granddaughter. Frank spoiled his granddaughter exactly as he had his only daughter, Erin.

If things had gone differently a few years earlier, Eddie Jenko would have been part of her family's business now. Instead, her father threw it all away by committing investment fraud. Fortunately for Eddie, he had the foresight to invest in an apartment for his daughter as soon as she graduated from high school. When she graduated from college, she had planned to take the New York bar exam, move into her Central Park West apartment and work at her fathers Park Avenue investment firm. Instead, she moved back to New York shortly after all his assets had been seized and he was sentenced to federal prison for twenty years. The federal prosecutor wanted to seize Eddie's apartment, her car and all other assets in her name. However the judge didn't see it that way so she kept everything.

Erin pulled into a street side parking space in front of the Majestic Building across Central Park West from the park.

"Wow," exclaimed Nikki, "this is where she lives?" referring to Eddie.

"This is the address, twentieth floor with a view of the park" replied Erin "and I can't wait to see the apartment."

As the two women took the elevator to the twentieth floor, Erin couldn't stop thinking about where she was. She was considering Eddie as her investigator, but wondered if by doing so she would raise questions about her lifestyle.

"Hello Erin," said Eddie as she opened the door, "and you must be Nikki." she continued, extending her hand.

"Hi Eddie," said Erin, "you certainly have a beautiful apartment." she continued as the three walked into the living room.

"Oh wow," said Nikki, "I would spend every waking minute looking at this view if I lived here." as she peered out over Central Park.

"It is a beautiful view, and is that Strawberry Fields?" asked Erin. Referring to the Strawberry Fields Area of Central Park.

"Yes it is," said Eddie, "and just around the corner from the front entrance is where John Lennon was murdered." she continued.

"Did he live in this building?" shrieked Nikki.

"No, he lived in the Dakota, across 72nd st." responded Eddie. "and you're wondering how a NYPD detective can afford this." she continued, turning to Erin.

"Well I wasn't going to ask." said Erin.

"I don't mind telling you anything you want to know, Erin" said Eddie, as she reached out to touch Erin's arm.

Erin realized that her friend had already displayed an extraordinary amount of trust by confiding to her the day of the trial. "I won't ask for simple personal knowledge, but someday I might have to ask professional reasons."

"This was a gift from my dad when I graduated from high school." explained Eddie.

"You could have taken gifting lessons from Eddie's dad, mom." stated Nikki.

"That would have been a bad thing, Nikki," said the detective, "because now my dad is serving 20 years for investment fraud."

"Eddie!" exclaimed Erin, "I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"It was a federal case, Erin, and he admitted everything, there wasn't even a trial." explained Eddie.

Nikki put an end to the ensuing moment of awkward silence, "Don't we have an eight o'clock reservation?"

"You're right, we do." replied Erin

Just over half an hour later, the three women sat around a table in Delmonico's Restaurant as the conversation turned to Nikki.

"What year are you in?" asked Eddie

"I'm in my senior year," she replied, "and I only need two classes."

"That's great." said Eddie.

"Then comes law school," added Erin, "so my baby will be in DC for a while."

"Hey," exclaimed Eddie, "I went to school in DC, GWU!"

"That's where I go!" remarked Nikki.

"I had no idea you were a Foggy Bottom girl." replied Eddie.

"Foggy Bottom?" questioned Erin.

"That's what the main campus is called." responded Nikki.

"The name goes back to revolutionary times." explained Eddie.

"But I'll only be at Foggy Bottom for a few more months if my application is accepted?" said Nikki.

"Your application?" Said Erin with puzzled look.

"I decided that I would go somewhere other than GWU for law school, mom." said Nikki.

"Do I want to know where you are hoping to be accepted?" asked Erin, apprehensively.

"I have enjoyed being away from New York for the last three and a half years." said Nikki, "Mom, I applied to Columbia Law, and if I get in I'll be moving back to the city in about four months."

Erin was simply beside herself with the news that her little girl was coming home. She practically had a breakdown when Nikki went away to GWU, and couldn't wait for her to be back.

"This week couldn't have gone any better!" she exclaimed!

Erin was excited to say the least. As the threesome continued to talk and enjoy their dinner, her mind raced, formulating a plan to insure her daughters acceptance into her Alma Mater. By the end of the night she had made mental notes of at least five members of the selection committee who were good friends or owed her favors.

When Eddie's alarm broke the silence at six o'clock, she cursed the late night she spent with the Reagan-Boyle women. Dinner stretched until almost ten, then wine and conversation on Eddie's terrace until almost midnight. Eddie learned a great deal about Erin and Nikki and shared many things about herself as well. The walls seemed to be coming down a bit and everyone was quite comfortable with each other.

Both Eddie and Erin were glad that Nikki joined them for the evening. Eddie wasn't sure just how her disclosure to Erin was being processed, and was very fearful that the evening was going to be awkward. Sitting on the terrace facing the park the two were very comfortable however, and having Nikki as a buffer eliminated any chance of a premature touch, or caress that could cause harm to a budding professional relationship. In fact the late evening went so well that during the farewell embrace, Erin noticeably delayed her release, her hands resting comfortably on Eddies waist for several seconds as she shared how she had enjoyed the evening and looked forward to doing it again.

"Text time, we'll forego the restaurant, and I'll cook dinner for us," began Eddie, "and we have to do it before you head back to Foggy Bottom, Nikki."

"I'm in." said Nikki with a smile.

"Then, so am I." replied Erin, looking first at her daughter then back to Eddie.

When she hit the street in her workout clothes a quick check of her watch told her that she would need to modify her route this morning. The class started at eight and she was almost five miles away. As she crossed Central Park West and entered the park at seventy second, she turned right to take the direct route. Had she been leaving on time she would have turned to the left, through Strawberry Fields and around the lake. She loved running by the lake in the early morning, before the city awakened.

She left Terrace and crossed West drive into the heart of the park, then continued down Nell Singer Lilac Walk and finally exited the southeast corner of the park onto Fifth Avenue. Her running shoes pounded the asphalt and her mind wandered, as it often did, when she ran. Today was different though, since she was thinking about the previous night rather than her current case. She played the conversation back in her mind not really certain why Erin Boyle was becoming her friend and not certain how she should interact with Erin. As she picked up her pace along Fifth Avenue, Trump Tower was behind her and St. Patrick's Cathedral was coming into view and she decided to simply be Erin's friend and self defense teacher and give the ADA time to decide what sort of friendship she wanted to have.


End file.
